


Dial 9 For More Options

by lumbeam



Series: Hotline AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pegging, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: Connor brings up a new method for sex. Hank is unsure.





	Dial 9 For More Options

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am still here!!!!! After more than three (!!!!!!!) months of updating "For A Good Time, Call..." I'm back with a Horny side story. I hope y'all enjoy! <3

Connor brought in the last of his boxes. Granted, he only had two boxes to speak of. Most of the space in the moving truck was taken up by his luxurious bed. “Where should I put this?”   
  
Hank looked around his house. “Anywhere you want. There’s plenty of room.”

Connor thought for a moment, then gently placed the box next to Hank’s large bookshelves. “I’ll go through it later.”

Hank motioned to the large mattress leaning halfway on the couch. “Probably should get this thing in our bedroom.”

_ Our _ bedroom. Connor smiled at that. “I’ll take this side.”

After much grunting (more so on Hank’s end than Connor’s), they managed to get the mattress into their room. Now all they had to do was get Hank’s old queen-sized bed  _ out _ of the room. It was at this moment why he realized he never bothered to change his mattress post-divorce. What a pain. Even more grunting ensued as they got it out the front door.

“We could always donate it.” Connor said, examining the lumpy mattress next to Hank’s trash can.   
  
Hank balked at this. “Are you-- _ No way _ !”    
  
“Why not?”

Hank counted on his hand. “Bed bugs, dead skin cells, god knows  _ how _ many body fluids--uh, bed bugs?!”

“You mentioned bed bugs twice.”

“The only instance they’re worth mentioning twice.” Hank grumbled, then let out a sigh. “I’ll take the truck back.”    
  
“I could come with you.”

“You don’t want to organize your shit?”   
  
“I can do that any time.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Hank fished the keys out of his pocket. “All right, let’s go.”

 

\--

 

Connor shifted some of Hank’s books over to make room for his own stuff. “I’m surprised you have so many books.”

“Why, do I not seem to be the type?”    
  
“No, I just--” He paused. “I’ve never seen you read outside of work.”

Hank thought of all the romance novels he’d read in the past few months. His side career had really taken off. Well, not enough to quit his job in billing, but enough to be... _ happier _ .   
  
The money didn’t hurt, either. His dulcet tones were cornering the market for harlequin romance audiobooks. Every once in a while he checked online to see his recordings for sale. It was certainly an ego boost. “It’s lucrative  _ and _ lubricative, Con.” He said one night, acting like his cleverness was wasted. It was the first time Connor rolled his eyes at him. Hank playfully shoved him after he did that.

“I  _ read _ .” Hank answered indignantly. 

Connor looked over at the stack of books to Hank. He was leaning against the back of the couch. “I do!” He answered a little more defensively. “You’re just not around when I  _ do _ .”   
  
Making a face, Connor got out his succulent from the moving box. He set it next to the stack of books. 

“You’re not going to put your plant on the window ledge?”

“Oh, I thought Sumo would knock it over. It can do just fine if it’s not in the sunlight.”

Hank waved his hand. “Oh please, maybe if you hid a treat in it or something. Go on.”

Connor grabbed the plant, its leaves looking as vibrant as ever. Gingerly, he placed it on the window near the front door, situating it perfectly in the center. “There.”

“What all do you have left to put away?” 

“Perhaps my clothes, although they’re folded up in the box.”

“...Can it wait?”

Connor turned. There was a slight edge in his voice, definitely a tone Connor had heard before. “Do you have something in mind, Hank?” He asked, but he really already knew.   
  
Hank threw a glance over the couch. “We _ do  _ have a new bed.”

“It’s not new to me, but for you, yes.” He didn’t want to give it up too easily. 

Hank got up from the couch, sauntering over to Connor. He was wearing his worn-in junk clothes, meant for doing work around the house. He actually had to wear a  _ belt _ with the jeans, given the minor weight-loss over the past few months. Not as many liquid calories in his diet. “What do you say we test out the springs?”

“I can assure you the springs are perfectly--” Hank got in close, kissing Connor tenderly. Just as fast as it happened, it was done. “--functional.”

“C’mon, Con. Don’t be so difficult.” He grinned enough for Connor to see the slight gap in his front teeth.    
  
Connor smiled back. “I thought you like when I’m difficult.”

Hank shoved Connor slightly. “Lies and heresy!” He said, jokingly. He started walking to the bedroom. Connor followed up close.

“Well, if you’re eager to get to the bed--” Connor wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist, picking him up. Hank, despite himself, yelped loudly.    
  
“ _ Connor! _ ” He chided. “Put me  _ down _ , you’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I am designed to carry up to a half ton, which you definitely aren’t.” Connor easily walked the rest of the way to the bed. “But if you insist.” He let Hank fall safely onto the bed, his body bouncing up slightly from the fall. 

Hank scooted up the bed more, his face down in the sheets. He inhaled slightly, only getting the smell of detergent.

“Nice bounce to it.” Hank said, his voice slightly muffled. Connor walked over to the other side of the bed, gently laying down next to Hank. He turned his head away from the mattress and got a vision of Connor. Through his grey locks of hair he smiled at him, never quite getting used to the way Connor looked back at him. “Hey.” He said, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
  
“Hi.” Connor said back, tracing his fingers along Hank’s jawline. He loved the pricklyness of his beard as it brushed across his fingertips. 

Hank propped himself up with his arm. “So.” He said. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Thinking for a moment, a proverbial light bulb appeared above Hank’s head. He held up his finger. “Hold on--” He turned around on the bed, struggling to open up the bedside table. “I wanna try something.”

“Should I be nervous?” Connor asked skeptically.    
  
“‘Course not!” Hank closed the drawer and turned back around. He had a pair of electrical gloves in his hand. Connor’s blood kept ruining Hank’s dishwashing gloves, so for Valentine’s Day he got the heavy duty electrician gloves as a gift for the two of them. 

Hank placed the gloves in the space between them. “What do you think about me using  _ two _ hands?”

“In--you mean in the same port?”

Hank shook his head. “In  _ both _ ports. At the same time. I was doing some light reading of the manual again--more proof I read off the clock--and I read that putting in...ah, what’s the phrasing--” He turned over and dug out the manual from the drawer. The pages were pretty dog-eared. “Ah, I marked it. ‘Two foreign objects within either electrical port at the same time may cause your android’s system to go temporarily haywire.’” He closed the manual.    
  
“‘Temporarily haywire,’” Connor repeated, eyelids fluttering from doing some quick research. “...It isn’t fatal.”

“Of course it  _ isn’t fatal _ ,” Hank rolled his eyes. “Do you want to try it? Do you  _ trust _ me to try it?”

“I trust you, but...one moment.”Connor’s eyelids fluttered again. He sent Markus a message.

 

__ Have you ever had Simon use both of his hands in your energy ports to come?  
  


__ Hello to you too, Connor.  
  


_ Sorry, I can’t really talk too long. Hello. _

 

__ Well, I will say that one of us has tried it in the past. It’s...it’s nice.  
__  
__  
__ Does it cause irreparable damage?  
  


__ Don’t worry. Hank won’t kill you and you won’t kill Hank.  
  


_ Thank you, Markus. I’ll talk soon.  _ __  
  


_ Have fun, Connor.  _ __  
  


When he opened his eyes, Hank was waiting for an answer. His hands were gripping the rubber gloves tightly.    
  
“Okay, let’s try it.”

He unlatched his grip on the gloves. “You mean it?”

Connor nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. “Would you like me to take my shirt off?”

Hank shrugged. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Connor’s hands stilled, his fingers running over the last button of his dress shirt. He still had his white shirt on underneath. Eventually, he took that off as well, folding it neatly on the chair near the bed.   
  
Hank cleared his throat. “You know, I’ve never seen, uh--” His eyes looked down at Connor’s bare torso, marked with moles. “You like this.”

“I hope it’s satisfactory to you, Hank.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “I  _ know _ you’re being fake modest. You can take my blood pressure.”

Connor smiled, sitting back on the bed. “I thought humans preferred modesty over boastfulness.” 

Scoffing, Hank pulled the gloves on. “Yeah, on all times except now.” He took one last glance down at his chest. “You look good.”

“It’s the body I was designed with.” Connor stated. 

“Sure is...” Hank muttered. He tapped at Connor’s stomach. “You wanna open up, or do I need a magic word or something?” 

“I don’t follow.”

Hank cracked a smile. “Ah, never mind. But seriously, whenever you’re--” Without a moment longer, Connor opened up his chest cavity. The glow of his organs lit up Hank’s face with a calming blue, though Hank’s expression was the opposite from calm.

“Is something wrong?”

“Everything’s fine, it’s just...I can see your heart beating.”

Connor looked down. “Oh, that’s just my thirium pump. It’s not a heart.”

“But...it  _ is _ . That’s like if I called my heart a ‘blood pump.’” 

Connor placed a gentle hand on Hank’s gloved one. “Is this too much?”

“Just takes some getting used to. I’m fine.” A beat. “...Are you fine?”   


“Yes, Hank. I’m fine.”

“Good, good.” Hank blinked a few times, his expression finally softening. “You want me to warm you up?”

“I’m warm enough.” Connor grinned.   
  
“You  _ know _ what I mean.”

“I know.” He grinned even wider.

_ Smartass _ . “You’re lucky I’m not giving you fuckin’ blue balls, Connor.”

Connor thought for a moment. “Or, in my instance, blue walls.”

Hank groaned. He was learning too much. “Okay, I’m just going to start.”

“Go ahead.”

Hank inserted his left hand, his pointer finger and thumb delicately pulling at Connor’s wires. Gasping slightly, he pushed forward onto Hank’s hand.

“What, am I going too slow for you?” Hank teased.   
  
Connor’s face flickered in a variation of an unsure expression. Hank kept on with his maneuverings. Connor started to move back and forth on the bed, rhythmically adjusting to the sensations. The thrum of Connor’s heart, a thing Hank feared only a few minutes ago, moved the wires under his fingers. Connor’s hands twitched, still balled tightly in his lap.    
  
“You can touch me, you know.” Hank whispered. 

Connor unclenched his hands, tentatively bringing them to Hank’s wrist. Guiding him through his wires.

Hank focused on his LED, flickering between yellow and blue. He made a sudden movement inside him, deciding to take things further.

Connor writhed. “H-Hank!” He gasped. His hands moved up to Hank’s broad shoulders, his fingers pressing into his skin. 

Keeping his eyes focused on Connor’s face, he asked, “Do you want  _ more, _ Con?” He plucked at a particularly large wire.

He nodded furiously, his hair falling out of place. He was groaning more and more.

Hank obliged, wriggling his fingers around the wires. He played with them like one would strum a guitar absentmindedly. 

Slow, but intense. Connor’s hand moved to the back of Hank’s neck. Using a fraction of the strength that he displayed earlier, he pulled Hank in for a kiss. Connor sat up a little from the bed as he kissed him. 

“B--back port--” Connor muttered against Hank’s lips. He heard a small hiss. With one hand still inside Connor, he directed his other towards the back of Connor’s neck. He, a little more frantically now, opened the small panel and stuck his fingers inside. With both hands, he applied pressure to the sides of the wires, tugging at them slightly in the process. Connor broke the kiss, stifling his moans in the crook of Hank’s neck.    
  
Hank felt a large coiled wire in Connor’s neck port. He focused his right hand entirely on that.   
  
That was it. Connor’s vocal processors stuttered as he climaxed. His casing shook with the surge of energy. He held onto Hank tighter. Hank didn’t even care about the inevitable bruises on his shoulders. 

Connor went limp, if only for a few seconds. He came back online, blinking rapidly and adjusting to the newfound source of energy in his system. Hank eased him back down onto the bed, stained sheets be damned. 

“Are you all right?” Hank asked, focusing on Connor’s skin projection going back over his torso.

He blinked a few times, still adjusting. “I--that was-- _ a lot _ .”

Hank made an interested sound. “‘A lot’ as in it was good, or ‘a lot’ as in it was weird?”

Furrowing his brows slightly, he decided, “‘A lot’ as in...good.”

“Would you want to do it again--”

“ _ Yes _ .” Connor answered suddenly, his systems finally catching up with his brain. 

Hank huffed out a laugh. “What, right now?”

Connor searched Hank’s face. “Maybe not  _ right now _ , but before the day is over.”

Hank smirked and took off his gloves. “Aye aye, Con.” 

Connor grabbed his t-shirt, folded nicely next to the bed. Hank stole one last glance of his moles before the cotton covered his torso. He went to sit back on the bed.

“Do you want me to...provide assistance?” Connor glanced down at Hank’s lower half. 

“You don’t--you don’t have to call it that.” Hank laughed.

Connor tilted his head to the side. 

He gestured at his lap. “Call it, I don’t know--a handjob, or whatever you want to do.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Hank grimaced. “Don’t ask it like  _ that _ , either. Makes me feel like you’re a service bot or something.”

A small smile appeared on Connor’s face, then vanished. “I  _ would _ like to service you, though.”

Hank tossed a spare pillow at him. “All right, all right, that’s enough!” 

Connor got closer to Hank, placing a hand on Hank’s lap.  _ Dangerously _ close to his cock, but not quite. They hadn’t really discussed the parameters of what they could do. Connor seemed content, and Hank was certainly happy to even have someone there.

If Hank had to define his current sex life, he’d respond with “a lot of hand stuff.”

Not that it was  _ bad _ . Well, in the beginning it was. It took some time for Connor to adjust his grip around Hank. “You’re not--it’s not like holding a pistol. Ease up on it.” He said, calmly, despite him imagining horrible possibilities if Connor didn’t stop gripping it so tightly. 

That didn’t happen,  _ obviously. _ Connor learned quickly. 

They did some oral here and there. Hank was too worried to place his hands on him to guide him for fear of damaging him. Possibly vice versa.

Sometimes, when Hank was alone (not that that will happen much now, which he will be more than fine with), he imagined going down on Connor. He  _ knew _ there was nothing there, but he wondered if the weirdos at CyberLife programmed some sensors near his groin, or some shit. He hadn’t pushed that issue since they first talked (first _ first  _ talked on the hotline). 

His train of thought was broken as Connor slowly unzipped Hank’s jeans.    
  
“You’re sure about this?” Hank asked. He  _ always  _ asked that, not wanting to be pushy. Trying to amend for past transgressions with previous partners, he supposed.

“I would prefer if you stopped asking me that.” Connor said pointedly, taking Hank’s cock out. “You don’t like when I ask if I can kiss you.”

“Fair point.” Hank cleared his throat. He took off his shirt from Connor’s usual insistence. By this point, he didn’t mind being seen like this. At least, not enough to feel weird about it.    
  
He was getting a handjob out of it, anyway. If he wanted to be crass.    
  
He watched Connor’s expressions as he started to stroke faster.

 

\--

 

As Connor washed his hands, meticulously cleaning between the ridges of his chassis, he thought of something. “Is there a human equivalent to that?”

“To what?” Hank called out, still lying on the bed. He was spent in a way that he wasn’t expecting. Christ, it was just a handjob. Was Connor that good or was Hank that into it?

Connor came back into the room, wiping his hands on his undershirt. “The way you used two hands in my energy ports. Is there something like that for humans?”

Hank was silent for a moment, staring at the popcorn ceiling.  _ Was _ there something like that? Two hands? 

Then, before thinking, he said, “Double penetration.” He laughed mostly to himself, although Connor seemed to get the joke. 

“...Have you ever tried that, Hank?”

Hank’s laughter stopped. “No.” He said sternly.

“Would you like to?” Connor climbed on the other side of the mattress.

“Connor...I think you should research that phrase before asking something like that.”

Connor’s eyelids fluttered, then his eyebrows rose up. “ _ OH! _ ”

Hank laughed again, lower this time. “Yeah.”   
  
“...I see why you were so shocked!”

“Yeah. And to answer your question: no.” Hank checked the time on his phone. It was past dinner time. Soon enough, Sumo would be pawing at his food dish as if he’d never been fed in his entire life. “I’m gonna make dinner, okay Con?”

Connor folded his hands in his lap. “All right, Hank. I’m going to do some research while you make your dinner.” 

Hank opened his mouth to speak but Connor knew what he was going to ask. “I’ll sit with you for dinner, of course.”

Hank smirked and kissed the top of Connor’s head. He could only imagine what he meant by “research.”

Either way, he’ll hear about it over dinner.    
  
Hank sauteed some beef tips with onions and mushrooms. The smell caught Sumo’s attention. He plodded over to the stove and sat near Hank’s bare feet.    
  
“ _ Sumo _ ,” Hank said cautiously. “You’re not getting any scraps.”

He whined slightly and sank to the floor. 

Hank tossed a potato into the microwave. The real trick about actually  _ cooking _ your food was to make sure everything was done at the same time.    
  
He’d gotten pretty good at it, though.

Sure enough, as Hank filled his water glass and set his plates on the table, Connor came into the room. He seemed excited, almost kind of jittery.

“You...you alright there, bud?”

Connor pulled the chair back and sat down. “I did some research.”

Hank got a forkful of beef and vegetables. “Should you tell me before I eat my food so I don’t choke on whatever weird shit you researched?”

Connor paused for a second. “Maybe you  _ should _ wait.”

That was no big deal. He needed to wait for his meal to cool off anyway.    
  
Connor clasped his hands and leaned forward. Hank couldn’t help but feel he was being interrogated.    
  
“Have you heard of prostate stimulation?”

He tilted his fork down, his food slipping right off of it. He cracked a smile. “ _ What _ ?”

“Prostate stimulation is when you or your partner inserts--”

“Connor, I  _ know  _ what prostate stimulation is.”

“You do?” A beat. “What do you think about it?”

Hank seemed to remember having this conversation with Jennifer, long before things went south with her. He was different then, more caged in his supposed heterosexuality. He refused to even try a finger, let alone anything more than that.    
  
Things were... _ different  _ now. Not that he’d ever done that, or really even experimented with something like that, but he did think about it.

Not often, though.

Hank took a bite of some vegetables, thinking about it. He decided to flip the question. “What do  _ you  _ think about it?”

His LED blinked a couple of times. Blue, blue, blue. “It seems to me, from my cursory research, that it’s the closest thing you’ll feel to what I felt earlier.”

Hank took a gulp of water. He didn’t talk for a while, focusing on his food while Connor stared at him intently. When he felt enough time had elapsed, he looked up at Connor. 

“I’ll think about it.” It was the best answer he could give at that moment. 

That answer seemed to please Connor. For now.

 

\--

 

Hank walked into the bedroom, brushing his teeth. Connor was there, reading one of the romance novels Hank was commissioned to record.

All of a sudden, Hank asked, “Would you be sticking things up my ass or just using your fingers?”

Connor almost seemed  _ startled _ by the question. He tucked his bookmark into the book, looking back at Hank.   
  
“I suppose that’s up to you.”

Hank went to spit. He ran some water over his brush. Checking his teeth in the mirror and spitting one more time, he shut the light back off and went back to the bedroom.

“Admittedly, I hadn’t considered the methods of how I would do this. If you even want me to, that is.”

Hank stroked his beard. “I’d figured you’d use fingers, probably. Maybe a beginner’s strap-on. Something.  _ Hypothetically  _ speaking.”

Connor researched the second option. “...I  _ see _ .”

Hank picked up on the uptick in Connor’s tone. “Do you like that idea?” 

“It’s...almost a genital component.” He said thoughtfully. “We haven’t talked about that.”

Hank watched Connor, his yellow LED blinking. “Connor, something like that isn’t mandatory for...well.  _ This. _ That’s something that’s completely your decision.”

His eyelids fluttered, doing more research.   
  
He opened his eyes, focusing intently on the threadcount of the sheets. “...It certainly is  _ cheaper _ than a biocomponent.”

“I honestly fuckin’ dread asking how much that costs.”

“The low end versions for genital components are around six thousand.”

Hank coughed at the price tag. “ _ Jesus Christ _ , that’s the  _ low _ end?!” 

“Some can go upwards of--”

Hank held up his hand. “Oh god, please spare me. My mid-range salaried heart can’t fucking take it.” He clutched his chest dramatically. 

Connor rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying. It’s cheaper.”

Hank’s hands slipped off of his chest. “Is that something you would wanna do?”

Connor thought for a moment. “It would perhaps help me what it feels like to be like you.”

Cracking a smile, Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “You wouldn’t want to know what that’s like.”

“Oh, I guess I should have said in the broader sense. What it’s like to--”

“Have a dick?”

“Mm.” Connor didn’t seem satisfied with that choice. “I guess that’s it.”

“Is it something else?”   
  
He furrowed his brows. “Maybe. I’m not sure if I can parse it just yet.”

“Well,” Hank sighed. “You don’t have to figure it out right now. It’s bedtime, anyway.”

Connor shut off the light on his side of the bed. Hank did the same.    
  
“Fuck, I can _ not _ wait to sleep on this bed.” Hank curled up next to Connor. Connor tilted his head atop of Hank’s.

In the darkness, Connor said “Fifteen thousand.”

“What?”

“The highest quality genital components can be up to fifteen thousand.”

A long pause. 

“...I hate that you told me and I hate that I know that now.”

“I  _ had _ to!” Connor said. “My systems would have--”

Hank scoffed, but held him tighter. “Good night, Connor.”

Connor laughed softly. “Good night, Hank.”

 

\--

 

“Can I help you find anything, sir?”

Connor turned around. He had been surveying the seemingly endless store of sex toys. All colors, shapes,  _ especially _ sizes. It was certainly a lot to consider. He insisted on Hank coming with him, but he turned beet red at the thought of going to a sex shop. Connor couldn’t imagine the amount of cognitive dissonance that Hank went through to be  _ embarrassed _ about something like this. He could run the gamut of kinks and dirty talking without batting an eye, but looking at dildos with his partner was too much for him. He decided not to push the issue. Once again, humans were such an anomaly. 

The thirty-something cashier had his elbows on the counter. He was leaning forward slightly, looking at Connor with slightly more than a passing interest.   
  
“Oh, I--” Connor took a look back at the wall of dildos and vibrators. “I was looking for something for my partner.”

“Is it something in particular or are you just browsing?”

Connor looked around the store at all the scantily dressed mannequins, the lubes, the vague muffled sounds of moans almost played on a loop, the light bondage gear. Even though he was surrounded by sex paraphernalia, he couldn’t have been  _ less _ aroused. “I’m looking for a strap on.” He finally said. 

The clerk’s eyebrows rose slightly, although his posture remained casual. Connor figured he’s heard much stranger stuff. An android asking for a strap on? For him, that was a regular Tuesday.    
  
“Ah, strap ons and prostate massagers are in the back.”

Connor craned his neck down to the other side of the store. “Thanks.”

After spending  _ much _ too long deciding which “model” would be suited for Hank, he also picked up some lube. He wasn’t sure how much he’d have to use, as it sounded like Hank had never done something like this, so he got the second largest bottle.

“Heard some good things about this,” the clerk said, rattling the box as he took a scanner to it. He probably said that about everything in this store.    
  
“I researched each of the choices thoroughly. This was the highest rated product, if only by a small margin.” 

The guy nodded. “Good to know.” As he put both items in a discreet paper bag, he said, “Hope it goes well for you and your  _ partner _ .” There was a strange tone to that word. Connor couldn’t quite place it.

“I hope it does too.” Connor muttered, taking the bag from the clerk.

 

\--

 

Connor didn’t get home until the late evening. “Hi Hank,” he said, although Sumo was there to greet him. Hank was lounging on the couch, absentmindedly toggling through the channels.    
  
“I was starting to wonder where you went!” Hank replied, shutting off the TV. 

“I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” He untied his shoes, and Sumo ‘helped’ him by licking his cheek. So attention-starved. “I was running some errands.”

Snaking an arm down the back of the couch, Hank snatched up the paper bag. “Oh, I can only imagine what you were shopping for!”

“Hey!” Connor said, trying to grasp at the bag. “I didn’t want to show you until later!”

“Why not now? Let’s not _deprive_ ourselves from the fun--” He pulled out the big bottle of lube first. “What the _fuck_ \--”

_ Now _ Connor was getting embarrassed, infinitely more so than when he was in that dingy sex shop. “I wasn’t sure how much you needed!”

“Connor, are you going to shove a whole hand in me?!” He wheezed out a laugh. “This is like...a fuckin’ half gallon of lube!”

Trying to swipe the bottle away from him, Connor kept insisting it was for safety.

Finally, Hank gave him the absurdly large bottle. “All right, let’s get to the main event--” 

He dug in the bag, pulling out the black box labeled “My First Strap On.” It featured a tanned blonde woman, covering her breasts, proudly displaying the true star of the photo: the strap on. It was blue, small compared to an average dick (and downright  _ tiny _ compared to his own, he had to admit) and…. _ manageable. _

Hank was silent for a moment.    
  
“I hope I picked out a nice model. I checked all the reviews for this particular one and--”

Hank looked over at Connor with an expression that caused him to stop talking.    
  
“There’s nothing else I’d rather want up my ass, Connor.” He smirked. Connor’s smile matched his. “So, what, you wanna do this tonight?”

Connor’s expression grew quizzical. “You--tonight?”

Hank shrugged, looking at the back of the box. “Fuck it, why not?’

Connor shook his head, taking his other bag out to the kitchen. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He heard Hank’s footsteps follow.    
  
“Yeah, I suppose not, what with the chili I ate and all.” Hank rubbed his belly.

Connor filled up a glass of warm water.    
  
“I was thinking we could try it out tomorrow, if that’s all right with you?” He asked, slightly nervous.

“Gotta check my schedule,” Hank said cheekily, “But I think I can make it work.”

Connor put a couple spoonfuls of orange powder into the glass of water. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Hank got near Connor, leaning into him. “Whatcha doin’, Con?”

“Just making you a drink.” Connor resisted the urge to smirk.

Hank looked over at the container next to the sink. “You...you fucking bought  _ Metamucil?! _ What, do you think I’m some geriatric old geezer--”

Connor extended the drink out to him. “It will help you--” He thought for a moment. “--Prepare for tomorrow. In my research, it proved to be a viable option for the night before.”

Taking the glass, he took a whiff of it. “Doesn’t smell bad.”

“You should probably drink it quickly. I heard the consistency changes after some time.”

“You’re the boss,” Hank said, making a mocking toast. “C’mon, let’s see what’s on TV.”

 

\--

 

For the first time, Connor walked into their (their!) bedroom to find Hank reading. He was probably doing it out of spite, but it was a nice change from the usual idle scrolling on his phone. 

“Sumo’s tired from our walk,” Connor announced, unbuttoning his polka dotted shirt.    
  
Hank snorted. “What, did you walk up to the UP with him?”

“Hardly. I took him a few blocks out of the normal route! He was whining when he realized I wasn’t turning around at the normal time.” Connor got under the covers.

“Sounds like Sumo.” Hank shook his head. He folded the corner of the page he was on and set it on the nightstand. “Speaking of tired--”

“All right, I’ll get the light--”

“No, we can talk for a little bit.” Hank yawned.    
  
A moment. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

Hank contorted his face. “I wouldn’t say….I’m not--Well--”

Connor’s expression grew soft. “If you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to.”

Hank shook his head. “I’ve just never done something  _ remotely _ like this. I mean, fuck, if you told even my 40 year-old self that my android boyfriend would fuck me with a strap on, I’d probably pass out.” Hank rolled over to face Connor more. “ _ But _ ...a lot has happened since then.”

Connor placed a hand on the side of Hank’s face. “You’re...you’re sure you want to do this?”

Huffing out a laugh, Hank said, “Yes, Con. And you don’t have to keep asking.” He kissed Connor’s forehead. “You can get the light now.”

Connor clicked off the light.

 

\--

 

Hank turned on the shower.    
  
Tonight was the night.    
  
It wasn’t like it was it was a big de--okay, scratch that. It  _ was _ a big deal, but not in the ways that he was concerned about. Well,  _ tried _ not to be concerned about. Certainly, the Metamucil that Connor made for him worked its magic, so it helped quell  _ those _ fears. He realized he needed to set aside his own hang ups for Connor to explore more of his sexuality. The strap on could be a key for helping him figure out if he’d want to get CyberLife-approved genitalia. Or keep it as it is. Either way, Hank didn’t care.

Once the water in the shower got warm enough, the first thing he did was wash his ass. He gave more attention to his ass and between the cheeks than he ever had before. He wanted Connor to identify fucking  _ roses and sandalwood _ when he ate his ass later.

Well... _ if  _ that was part of the plan. Ass eating or not, he needed to be clean. 

He scrubbed the rest of his skin with a washcloth, taking great care to clean every inch of skin. He even scrubbed his back. 

He stepped out of the shower, hair dripping water onto the floor, stumbling to get his towel. He dried himself quickly, squeezing the extra water from his hair into the sink, then wrapped the towel around his waist. Even a few months ago, he wouldn’t dare walk around in just a towel. Needless to say, Hank was enjoying the slight confidence boost. 

He opened the door to find Connor sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping his coin into the air. The Box was sitting right next to him, a presence larger than the packaging gave off. 

  
“You smell nice.” Connor said, putting his coin into his shirt pocket. He was still wearing a casual button up and jeans. Hank felt infinitely underdressed. 

“Thanks, I uh...had to make sure I was all clean.”

Connor made a humming sound. A pause.   
  
“Should I keep the towel on or--” Hank gestured to his lower half.   


Connor’s LED turned yellow. “You can wear whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“Okay, then--” Hank tugged the towel off of him, slinging it over the door. He pulled on a new pair of boxer briefs along with a worn t-shirt. “Is this good enough?”

Connor stood. “Of course it is, Hank.” He spoke so softly. The only thing softer than his tone was his kisses. He wrapped a hand around the back of Hank’s damp hair. Hank’s hands wrapped around Connor’s waist, pulling him in closer and tighter.

For a moment, Hank broke the kiss. “How do you want me?” He groaned lowly. 

Connor made a strained noise. “The--you can get on the bed--”

Hank lightly shoved Connor onto the bed. “I think  _ you _ can get on the bed.”

Propping himself up by his elbows, Connor put on his best annoyed face. “I thought we were going by my lead!”

Hank climbed on top of him, his large thighs on either side of his waist. His hands searched for Connor’s wrists. Grabbing them, he slid them up above Connor’s head. “Whenever you’re ready, Con.”

He knew Connor could easily flip him over. He was strong enough to put him in a headlock, but the android didn’t move below him. Didn’t budge an inch. He got close to Connor’s face. Connor felt Hank’s warm breath along his jawline. “Just say the word, and I’ll let you be in control.” He planted kisses down Connor’s neck, focusing on the stifled moans from his vocal processor. 

Connor came back to his senses once Hank’s lips brushed his. “I’m ready, Hank.”

“Mm?” He moved just far enough away that he could see only Connor. “What are you ready for?”

“I want to--” He squirmed under Hank, trying to grab the box. “I want to use the strap on.”

Hank smirked. He patted Connor’s face lightly, then rolled off of him. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

Connor sat upright, opening the box carefully. “I was a little...preoccupied.”

Putting his hands behind his head, Hank stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the sounds of plastic opening, the feeling of something hitting the bed. He glanced over.

There it was. Small, slightly thicker than two fingers. There was a ridge at the end of the dildo, and Hank could only  _ imagine _ what it felt like inside of him. He absentmindedly rubbed at his half-hard cock through his boxers. 

Connor looked at it on the bed. He hadn’t touched it yet. His LED was yellow. Either he was just processing everything, or--

“Hey,” Hank said softly, sitting up. He scooted towards Connor. “Is everything all right?”

“I had a strange thought.” He said simply. 

“I can only imagine what  _ that _ means.” He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Ever since we met, you’ve made me feel things that were beyond my programming. You’ve helped me explore my sexuality. I would have never felt these things if I hadn’t met you. You’ve been my first--” Connor thought for a moment. “ _ Everything _ , in terms of sexual conquests.”

“Shit, I hadn’t really thought of it like that.” Hank hadn’t considered the concept of android virginity until now. It made him feel strange.

“And now, I’m returning that favor to you. I’m helping you explore your sexuality.” He turned to Hank and smiled. “I feel honored, in a way.” 

Hank laughed, resting his head against Connor’s temple. “I’m honored you  _ feel _ honored.” 

“Well,” Connor replied, a playfulness in his voice, “I’m honored that you feel honored that  _ I’m--”  _

“All right, that’s enough.” He pushed him slightly. “Are you ready now to do the  _ honors _ ?”

“Should I get undressed?”

“Of course, Con.” He watched Connor unbutton his dress shirt, a nervousness in his movements. He slung his shirt over the chair, then he took off his plain t-shirt. His jaw was set tightly as he unzipped his jeans, carefully taking them off and folding them nicely. His hands stopped at his underwear, a plain black pair of boxer briefs.    
  
“Are you sure you want me to take these off as well?” Yellow LED. Hank had never seen Connor in the nude. Hell, he’d never even asked about it, figuring it might be a sore spot. Perhaps that was chalked up to Hank projecting, but he decided it wasn’t important enough to bring up unless Connor started the conversation. 

“What’s wrong, are you feeling self-conscious?”

“I don’t mind how I look without any clothing on, but I’m just afraid  _ you _ might find it, well--” He looked away from Hank, “Unsettling.”

Hank scoffed. “Connor, if you can look at me naked and not find me ‘unsettling,’ then I think I can handle you fully naked.” 

Connor looked back at Hank. “You have a beautiful body, Hank.”

Deflecting the compliment, Hank scoffed. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious.”  _ The sincerity of him… _ He continued to look at Hank, beseeching him with his eyes.

Feeling that they were in a standstill, Hank cleared his throat and said, “Well, thank you. Yours as well. ...I’d love to see it.”

Connor smiled and pulled his boxers off. 

Hank wasn’t entirely expecting what to see. It was completely smooth, much like a mannequin’s mound. There were a couple of cute moles on his groin, a sign that the freaks at CyberLife were incredibly detailed. The detail on parts that were meant to have  _ no _ detail.   
  
Hank looked him up and down a few times, then made a motion with his hand. “C’mere, Con.”

“You don’t find it weird?” 

“Babe, there’s so many weird things that’s happened in the past year that this is  _ nothing _ . I like it ‘cause it’s  _ you. _ ” His hands roamed over Connor’s lower half. It was uncharted territory. He ran his hands down the back of his ass, a small line down the middle. An impression of an ass. Hank didn’t care; his curiosity only grew when he put his hand completely over Connor’s mound. “Ya like that?”

“Hank you know I don’t get pleasure--”

He ran his fingers along the curvature of his mound. Smooth, free of  _ anything _ . It was incredibly fascinating to feel. “Not even if I do  _ this _ ?”

Connor was silent for a moment. “It feels nice, but it’s not the same sensation I get when you’re paying attention to my wiring.”

Hank got an idea. “Lay back, Con.”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do!” Connor laid back on the bed. Hank moved the strap on to the other side so he could lay down at Connor’s groin. “What about the--”

“This’ll only take a few minutes, or a minute if I’m feeling confident.” He settled his face right between Connor’s legs. “A few minutes.” Hank started to lick at his mound.

“What are you-- _ oh! _ ” Connor gasped. It wasn’t the same feeling when his wires are touched, but it felt... _ nice _ . Even nicer than Hank’s fingers. “I’m not sure if I--”

“What about your sensitivity, can you do anything with that?” Hank asked hurriedly. Connor felt his hot breath on his chassis.

“My sensitivity features are only programmed for my _ fingers--! _ ” Hank started to move his head back and forth against Connor’s inner thighs, his beard sending off a wonderful sensation. “That feels--it feels--”

“Like you’re gonna come?” Hank panted before going back down.

“Nnn--n-not quite.” Connor pressed Hank’s head down further with his legs.

Hank did all he could to get him there, but it just wasn’t happening. The stimulation wasn’t enough. That, and his neck was getting sore.

“Hank,” Connor said, a sternness to his voice. He released him from in between his legs. 

Hank sat back on his knees rubbing at his neck. “What is it?”

Connor grabbed the strap on. Sitting up a little, he directed, “Put this on me.”

Hank took the harness and slipped it up Connor’s slender legs. He tightened the straps over his hips, making it line up where a dick could be. The image of Connor, lying on a large bed with a bright blue strap on, eyes looking at Hank in a daze, was more of a turn on than he could ever describe. 

It made him, it made him--

He got back down between Connor’s legs, teasing his tongue around the tip of the strap on. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but he found his processor had nothing to say. Hank went all the way down on the dildo. It wasn’t that he was incredibly talented; it spoke more of the manageable length of the strap on. 

“Oh,” Connor’s face lit up at this view. “So that’s what you see--” He placed a hand on Hank’s shoulder, feeling the muscles move as his head bobbed up and down. “When you--when I--”

Hank looked up at Connor through his mop of damp hair. Connor pushed it away so he could see his blue eyes.

“Hank,” Connor sighed. “I want to--”

“Tell me what you want, Con.” He stroked at the dildo absentmindedly. He even got his hand slick for it.

Connor reached out and put his hand over Hank’s stroking one. “I want to  _ fuck _ you.’’   
  
Hank’s eyes grew wide. “Shit, that’s the first time I heard you swear.”

“It is?” A pause. “Did you like it?”

Hank chuckled. “Fuck yeah, I did. I’m ready to go now.”

Connor surveyed Hank’s heart rate, his dilated pupils, his erection--

“ _ Hey _ ! You don’t have to monitor me every time I’m hard!”

Connor smiled. “I know.”

Hank took his hand off of the strap on. “Where’s the industrial sized bottle of lube?”

Connor pointed to his side of the bed, and he crawled to the other side to get it.

With his ass sticking out right in front of Hank, he seized the opportunity and gave it a smack. Unfortunately, he forgot about the obvious fact that Connor had a hard plastic casing. 

“ _ Agh! FUCK! _ ” Hank yelled, flexing his hand. It wasn’t broken, but it sure hurt. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had a bruise tomorrow.

“Hank, why did you do that?” Connor asked, holding the absurdly large bottle of lube. 

“It’s just one of those things! I wasn’t thinking!”

“Are you okay?” He asked with a slight frown.    
  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Serves me right for trying to spank ya, huh?”

Frown disappearing, Connor replied, “I guess so.”

Hank moved back up to the head of the bed. “You want me to have my clothes off?”

“I’d certainly prefer that.” Connor popped the cap of the lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his two fingers.   
  
“Okay, I’m flattered you think I need _that_ much lube, but I can manage with...half of that.”

Connor walked over to the waste bin, his blue dildo bouncing slightly with each step. He flicked his fingers into the trash, getting rid of some of the extra slick on his fingers. Holding up his hand, he asked, “Is this better?”

Squinting in the low light, Hank shrugged and said, “Yeah, sure.” He stripped out of his boxers and his shirt, then pressed his back against the headboard. “What position should I be in?”

“That one is fine. Are you comfortable?”   
  
Hank thought for a moment. “Maybe I should--” He scooted down and propped himself up with a few down pillows. “Okay, let’s try this.”

Slick still on his hand, Connor settled right between Hank. “Are you ready, Hank?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Connor flicked his eyes down lining up his fingers with Hank’s hole. “Are you relaxed?”

Hank sighed. “Yes, Connor. I’ll be fine.”

Without asking any of the questions circling around in his head, Connor swiped the lube against his entrance, he closely monitored him for any issues. So far so good.

He pressed his well-slicked finger inside, tentatively. He watched Hank’s face. He looked uncomfortable, if only minorly. He hadn’t said anything yet. “Do we need a safe word?”

“What?”

“I read that some couples have a safe word if it gets to be too much.”

“You’ll know if it’s too much when I’m screaming my fuckin’ head off,” Hank laughed. “I’m fine, keep going.”

Connor stuck his finger in more. In his research, he found that the prostate could be found by curling the finger slightly--

Hank bit down a groan. Connor made the same motion with his finger. Another groan, slightly louder this time. “Fuck,” Hank wheezed.

Well, he was doing  _ something _ right.

Deciding to be daring, Connor stuck a second finger inside. It was a new sensation, the feeling of Hank around him, the warmth, the tightness--

He curled  _ two _ fingers this time. Hank wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . The moan he’d been desperate to bite down came out, undignified in its volume. Connor placed his other hand on Hank’s fleshy thigh, stabilizing him.

“Oh,  _ oh fuck _ \--” Hank groaned. “Do that again.”

Connor did as he was told, this time curling his fingers as he moved them in and out of him. Hank’s eyes rolled back in his head, his back arching off the bed. He was breathing hard in between deep groans. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ \--” He put his hands over his face as Connor moved his fingers in and out, opening him up. 

Connor’s other hand moved from Hank’s thigh to his cock, red and leaking. He wrapped his fingers around it, but Hank grabbed his wrist. “Don’t don’t do that--I’ll fuckin’ come if you do that.”

“Don’t you want to come, Hank?”

Hank didn’t have the energy to say, “Connor, I’m not some 25 year-old young buck who can come multiple times a night. I’m old, and we’ll  _ both _ be lucky if I can come once and get hard two hours later. I want to come right now, but I want you to be inside me when you do. Well, you’re inside me now, but I mean with the strap on. That’s why you bought it, right? I’d hate to not use it tonight.”    


Instead, he just shook his head and said, “Not right now.”

“Should I switch to using the dildo?” God, Hank would  _ never _ get tired of hearing Connor say ‘dildo’ or ‘strap on.’

“Please,” Hank groaned. Connor removed his fingers without a warning, and Hank felt strangely empty. He knew that emptiness would be filled soon enough. He heard Connor supplying some more lube for his strap, listening to the wet sound of his hand wrapped around the dildo.

“Are you ready, Hank?” He asked again.

“Fuck yeah, I am. C’mon Connor, fuck me.”

Connor slowly pushed it inside. For a second, Hank was worried he’d come on the spot. It was _ just _ enough for him, but there was no burn. Connor was slow and deliberate in his thrusts. Really, to call it a ‘thrust’ would be too harsh of a word. He was gentle, paying attention to every expression Hank had as he moved in and out of him. 

“How does it feel?” Connor asked. 

Hank responded with a moan. He wrapped his legs around Connor’s lower back. He knew he’d feel this in the morning, in more ways than one, but it was all worth it.

Connor’s hips stilled. “...Is that a good moan or a bad one?”

Hank gritted out a “good,” or at least a vague moan that sounded as such, and pulled Connor in even more. Or, at least he tried to. Connor was motionless. Hank opened his eyes. “What?”

He moved away from Hank, the dildo slipping out. “So...you’re okay?” His expression was soft, concerned. A soft yellow emitted from his LED.

Hank huffed out a laugh. “Connor, you’d know if I wasn’t.” He fluffed the pillow behind him. “‘Sides, you’re not going to break me.”

“I could if I tried.” Connor thought aloud.    
  
“Was that dirty talk, or a threat?”

Connor’s mouth turned upwards slightly. “I think you know.”

Hank placed a hand against Connor’s face. “Please don’t try to break me.”

Connor placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He settled in closer to Hank, sinking the dildo back into him. Hank gasped slightly as it went in. “How does it feel?”

“Connor,” Hank gasped, “if you’re going to ask me if it  _ hurts _ \--”

“No, I’m not.” He pushed his hips forward, causing Hank to groan again. “I want to know what it’s like to have me inside you.”

“It’s--it’s--” Hank tucked his legs around Connor’s lower back again. “It’s really fuckin’ nice.”

Connor started a consistent, but still moderately slow, pace. His hands roamed around Hank’s body, his fingertips focusing on the dips and curves of his torso. Hank arched his back up a little, giving into the touch. He monitored Hank’s heart rate, faster than normal. His palms sloped down past his belly, right to his cock. 

“Ah, Connor!” Hank moaned. His legs tightened. Connor finally picked up the pace, encouraged by Hank’s sounds. He stroked Hank’s cock, keeping a perfect rhythm with his own hips.

Connor made a small sound. Hank opened his eyes. “W- _ what _ ?”

“I can’t believe I can do this to you.” Connor wrapped his hand around the tip of Hank’s cock. He watched with wonder as Hank panted and writhed. “How I can watch you come undone.”

“Could say the same for  _ you- _ -” The strap-on brushed past his prostate just as Connor pressed his palm against the tip again. “ _ Fuck, fuck _ !”

“Then again,” Connor started, his voice completely level, “I had a good teacher.”

Hank laughed. “ _ All right _ , all right, come here.” He pulled Connor down by his shoulders, their bodies pressed against one another. “God, even when you’re  _ inside _ me you’re a fuckin’ goofball.” 

Connor planted kisses along Hank’s neck. “I’m just saying how I feel.” 

“How ‘bout you say how you feel with your hips?” Hank rumbled lowly into Connor’s ear. It sounded so similar to when he talked to him on the hotline. That strange buzzing just under his chassis appeared again, the thing that started his journey for satisfaction. The very feeling that led him to Hank. 

Connor elevated himself slightly, putting a hand against the headboard for stability. “If you say so, Hank.” His pace picked up immensely, Hank gasping at the sudden change. He moaned even louder, which slightly concerned Connor about getting a noise complaint. Then again, a simple badge flash might prevent a report--

Connor moved his hand from the headboard to behind Hank’s knee, pushing his leg up slightly. He got in a little closer, Hank still making all sorts of noises. Picking up the pace, the headboard started slamming against the wall. Connor used his other hand to keep it pressed against the headboard. “I don’t fuckin’ care about the headboard, Con.” Hank sighed. He moved his hair out of his eyes, watching Connor push into him. “I just-- _ fuck _ , I want your hands on me--” 

Obliging, he put his smooth hands over Hank again. He wrapped his arms around Hank’s midsection, pressing his body down against him. He kissed Hank’s neck and jawline, his hands warm with the desire to interface with Hank, to let him know  _ everything-- _

Hank’s hand slipped up to the top of Connor’s neck, the other hand not on his chassis. He heard the drawer of the end table screech open. Connor already knew what he was getting. His hand tapped at the back of Connor’s neck. “Open this up for me,” Hank said, voice a little shaky and winded. “Please?”

Connor, slowing down the pace of his thrusts greatly, pulled back enough to look at Hank. “Are you sure?”

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, fiddling to get the gloves on. “Course I’m sure! I wanna plan this out--” He tugged on the gloves. “ _ Just right _ .”

“You’re getting close?” Connor asked with maybe a little too much surprise.

“Babe, I’ve been  _ close _ since you put your fingers in me. C’mon, let’s finish us off.” He placed a gloved hand on the back of Connor’s neck. “Please?”

Connor opened up his neck port, smiling slightly at Hank. He closed in for a kiss, pressing his body back down on Hank’s.

Hank’s hands quickly made way through his wires. Connor’s hips stuttered, his system reacting to it. He gasped, slightly, then pressed his lips forcefully against Hank’s. Hank groaned with the kiss, his fingers twisting and looping around the wires. His other hand teased at the wires as well. Connor picked up the pace of his thrusts, trying not to get too out of control with the sensations. Hank swirled his tongue around Connor’s, both hands working Connor up into a frenzy. He could tell he was close. Well, not  _ just _ him, but Connor also. Especially with the way he was pushing into Hank…

Both of them climaxed, their kiss unbroken. A few moans escaped from both of them as they each rode the waves of their respective orgasms. Hank knew he was done with his climax when he felt the uncomfortable combination of slick  _ and _ sticky, essentially in the same area. He groaned. Connor’s hips were still stuttering, clearly still going. For a second he was worried he broke the android. How ironic that would have been, since Connor was worried  _ Hank _ would be the one that would be broken.

Connor finally opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the environment. His eyes focused on Hank and he couldn’t help but give a dopey smile. He hoisted himself up, the dildo still inside of Hank. There was quite a mess on the sheets. Some of Connor’s blood from his second port (which he promptly closed when seeing it on the sheets), some slick, some--no, scratch that, a  _ lot _ of semen… He slowly pulled out of Hank, who groaned slightly at the removal. Hank continued to lay on the bed, motionless. Truth be told, he was trying to fight off the tempting concept of sleep. “Hank, are you all right?” Connor crawled to Hank’s side. His bright blue dildo was still on, which was quite a sight to see when Hank opened his eyes.  _ That was inside me _ , he thought in amazement. 

After taking off his gloves, he rubbed his eyes. Another smell into the mix -- rubber. There was no way he could slip off to sleep  _ now _ .

He looked over at Connor. “Never been better.”

Connor smiled at him, then assessed the bed. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Hank sighed. “Yeah, probably should.” He got up, groaning. He wouldn’t be opposed to an epsom salt bath, but that would require epsom salt. And a bath plug. What a shame. 

Connor stripped the bed as Hank turned the shower on. “After I just got  _ so clean _ !” He said to himself. He stepped in when the water was perfectly warm. Sighing at the relaxing spray of water. “Connor! The shower’s all ready!”

He heard the android’s footprints as they changed from carpet to tiled floor. “Let me just wash this off in the sink.”

For a second, in his dumb brain, he didn’t know what he was talking about. He peeked his head through the shower curtain to see Connor delicately washing the blue dildo with some hand soap. “Ah, that.”

“What else  _ would  _ I be washing?” 

Hank ducked his head back into the shower. “I don’t know Con, but nothing would surprise me at this point!” The sink faucet turned off.

“I don’t think that’s true.” Connor said, stepping into the shower. “I surprise you all the time!”

Hank thought for a moment, realizing the last time he was surprised by Connor was the force of his thrusts from earlier.    
  
“Can I get under the water now?”

Hank moved to the other side of the tub, lower body all soapy. He watched Connor shower, his body mole-speckled and slender. Quite a sight to see. Hank resisted the urge to kiss him against the bathroom tiles. 

“Did you have fun?” Connor asked, rinsing the soap off of his body. “Are you hurt?”

Hank snuck his way back through to the water. “Nah, I’m all good. I was as slick as a duck in an oil spill.”

Connor frowned. “Why  _ that _ analogy?”   
  
Hank rinsed the rest of the suds off. “I don’t know, maybe it was from that one dishsoap commercial we saw last night. Do you need the shower anymore?”

Connor shook his head.    
  
“Well,” Hank turned the knobs on the shower. “Did you have fun?”

Connor was already wrapped in a towel. “Of course!” 

“Did you like being in control?”

Resisting the urge to smile, Connor said, “It certainly was...an  _ experience. _ ”

“Didn’t know you were one to downplay things.” Hank smiled, grabbing his towel. It was still slightly damp from earlier. From his  _ first _ shower.

Connor’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile. “Would you be surprised to hear that I loved it?”

Hank laughed, wrapping the towel around him. “Not at all.”

Connor opened the bathroom door, taking the blue dildo back into the bedroom. “We still have to make the bed!”

“We’ll do that later,” Hank called out, walking to the bedroom. 

“Will we  _ really _ do that later, or will we have to sleep on top of the comforter  _ again _ ?”

Hank scoffed as he opened the dresser, looking for some clean pajama clothes. “We  _ will _ , Con. Just not now.” After tugging on some sweatpants and a faded band shirt, he walked over to Connor. He kept getting closer to him until Connor finally stopped straightening his towel over the door.   
  
“What is it?”

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

Connor reciprocated the hug, squeezing him tightly. “I love you too, Hank.” Tighter, tighter.  _ Even  _ tighter.    
  
Hank coughed, and Connor released his grip. “I told you I could break you.”

Laughing, Hank playfully shoved Connor away from him. “Yeah  _ yeah _ , but you wouldn’t.”

Connor placed a quick peck on Hank’s lips. “Never.”

Hank kissed him back, a little longer this time. “Glad to hear that,” he said, staring at Connor’s LED. It was nothing but blue.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
